


The Idiots of the night

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, fluff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Jackie lost his fight...and he is ready for the last punch.He does not realize that it's not an enemy he is facing tonight.
Relationships: JackieBoy Man/Marvin Magnificent, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin, jackie/marvin
Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633777
Kudos: 19





	The Idiots of the night

Tall building in the middle of a powerful city, stars not visible behind those ever present clouds. Full moon trying to break through the clouds and it's gentle silver light falls on the dark silhuette standing on the top of said building. Its 2 in the morning and the person on the building looks tired, exhausted even. His bright blue eyes almost closing wanting at least a little bit of rest. But he can not sleep his eyes still open and so unfocused on anything. But he still tries, still keeps himself up, even if knees are failing him and they scratch on the not so flat surface. His hands are hitting the floor, and his heads falls down. He stays like this on four wanting to be somewhere else. But he is not strong enough so he just waits.

He feels presence behind him. He is trying to move. To spin around but the only thing he manage to do is put only one knee up. Trying to get up.

-Jackie? - He hears familiar voice behind himself. And he is not sure anymore if he is scared or reliefed. The man comes closer to him and he only shivers, trying to at least turn himself around. He huffs when his ass hits the ground, the little stones hurting his palms when he tries to back off the man.

He sees a man in front of him. The man he knows so well. White mask, blue sweatshirt and black cape moving with a slight breeze.

He stops his movement when his back hits the little wall around building edges. He hates those building he feels trapped even if it's only one step to make through the tiny wall.

Jacke sighs feeling trapped, not being able to move up, his knees still fighting with every move, his breath so broken, his eyes unfocused. He looks down feeling lost. And is waiting for the move of the man he knows so well. He close his eyes waiting for the finish blow. And…

Nothing happens. Jackie opens his eyes and suddenly feels presence next to him.

-You are an idiot. - And this is the moment he feels the hit. But its soft, a open palm hitting his head. Not strong at all, gently he would even dare to say. Of course Marvin is insulting him, like always.

\- I am not your enemy. - Marvin says and looks at the man, his multicolored eyes shine with the sudenly showing light of the moonlight. Becouse, of course if the clouds would crack for the moon it would be only to let those beautiful eyes be seen through his masks.

Jackie looks down again feeling confused, the man is pretty he knows this man. The man is smart. The man is magnificent as he himselfs says.

The man is everything that Jackie would like to be. The warmth is coming to him, starting with his knees and spreading through all his legs. He feels his legs relax and straighten to lay flat on the cold surface. Jackie sees mans hands above the scars on his legs. Healing slowly with the magic that the Man still has left.

-Weird, huh? I'm helping an Enemy – The masked man says and looks at those ocean blue eyes.

-You are an Idiot. - Jackie interupts him. -I am not your enemy – He parots. Watching the man lips curling slowly into a smirk.

-It takes an idiot to know an diot after all. - Marvin says watching the man. His hand has fallen directly on the knee that he felt was not possible for him to heal anymore. He believes that his...Jackies...Their friend will be able to do something about this. He has this whole Doctor brain after all. Marvin smiles and Jackie puts a hand on his.

-Thank you – Jackie says with soft smile.

It's not long when his eyes are wide open and he suddenly lacks of oxygen. His heart does few more heartbeats than it should, when he feels soft lips on his own.

-Thank you... - Marvin Parots. And disapears in the blue and green mist. -Idiot.- Echoes after the smoke ceased.

Jackie is alone again, but with a soft smile on his lips he realized that he will be able to get home tonight.


End file.
